


Nothing New Under the Sun

by veleda_k



Category: White Collar
Genre: Communication, F/M, Pegging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-25
Updated: 2013-03-25
Packaged: 2017-12-06 10:31:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/734669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veleda_k/pseuds/veleda_k
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sara and Neal try something different, and Sara learns something new about Neal, but nothing really changes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing New Under the Sun

**Author's Note:**

  * For [embroiderama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/embroiderama/gifts).



> Written for embroiderama for the Neal/Sara Thing-a-Thon. Her prompt was pegging.

The suggestion was barely out of Sara's mouth before Neal smiled and said, “Sure.”

Sara looked at him suspiciously. “You don't think it's weird? Or emasculating? You aren't going to ask me how I could be into something like that?”

“If you want to tell me why you're into it, I'm happy to listen,” Neal replied. “But otherwise, no.” He raised an eyebrow. “Should I say any of those things?”

“Every other man I've ever talked to about this has.”

Neal flashed her a dazzling smile. “I'm not other men.”

Sara gave a snort of laughter. “No, you're not.” She paused to take a bite of the best alfredo she had ever tasted. “Mmm, I'm going to kidnap you and force you to live in my kitchen, so you can cook for me all the time.”

He laughed. “I think the FBI might have something to say about that.”

“Fine, you can cook for them too.”

Neal laughed again and insisted on feeding her bites of pasta off his fork.

After the dishes were tidied up, the two of them lay on Neal's bed, still mostly clothed, touching each other idly. There was something quiet and intimate about it that unnerved Sara even as she enjoyed it. “Are you still sure you want to try pegging?” She didn't want question her good fortune, but it was all too easy to imagine Neal agreeing to something without being fully into it.

“Of course.”

“Have you ever tried it before?”

“No. Why so many questions?”

“Like I said, all the other guys I've suggested this to were weirded out, at least initially.”

Neal shrugged. “I've had anal sex before, just not with a woman.”

Sara propped herself up. “I didn't know that.”

“It never seemed relevant. It was a long time ago, before I learned how to promise everything and deliver nothing. He had an impressive art collection, and a taste for fine things and younger men. And, yeah, he fucked me, or penetrated me, however you want to put it.” He paused. “It wasn't bad, just kind of weird. I think I'd like it better with you.” He met her eyes. “Does it bother you?”

Sara laid a hand on his arm. “What, that you had sex with a man, or that you essentially prostituted yourself?”

“Either. Both.”

Sara shook her head. “Neal, whoever you slept with before is none of my business. And your reasons for sleeping with them, well, that's not my business either. The only reason it would bother me is if it bothered you.” She turned her head away slightly. “I do care about how you feel.”

Neal tilted her head back toward him and kissed her. “Don't worry, Repo, I won't tell anyone you've got a soft side.” He smiled at her fondly. “Tomorrow, bring over whatever you need, and you can show me how it's done.”

Sara smiled. “Oh, believe me, I will. But right now, only one of us has a cock, and I intend to have fun with it.” She moved down the bed, pushed down Neal's pants, and pressed her lips to his cock before taking it in her mouth. Neal moaned, and whatever had happened in his past, Sara was confident that right now, all his thoughts were on the present. 

The next evening, Sara showed up at Neal's feeling a mixture of anticipation and mild apprehension, If Neal was nervous, he didn't show it, but of course he wouldn't. Sara had her fill of Vietnamese takeout before Neal surprised her with exquisite home made molten chocolate cake drizzled with raspberry sauce. If he was trying to get on her good side via food, it was definitely working. 

As they were finishing the clean up, Sara leaned over and murmured, “Do you want to see what I brought with me?”

Neal turned to her and grinned. “I thought you'd never ask.”

Sara pulled her various tools from her bag and set them on the table: harness, dildo, mini-vibrator, and extra lube, just in case Neal's supply ran out. She gestured towards the dildo. “I have other sizes, but I thought we'd start small.”

Neal nodded. He seemed interested, even curious, as if she were explaining an unfamiliar sculpting method. 

“Shall we do this on the bed?” Sara asked. “That's going to be the most comfortable.”

“Where would like to do it?” Neal asked in return.

Sara smirked. “Caffrey, I'd love nothing more than to bend you over the table and fuck you senseless, but that's a little much for our first time. The bed is our best bet.”

Neal inclined his head. “All right, you're the boss.”

“Damn right I am.” Sara stripped and she saw Neal doing the same. She strapped on the harness and dildo and slipped the vibrator into one of the harness pockets. She turned to Neal. “Before we go any further, you have to do one thing.” She pointed down. “Suck my cock.” 

Neal didn't balk or hesitate. He got down on his knees and took the dildo in his mouth. Though Sara didn't feel any physical sensation, the sight of Neal's lips wrapped around the dildo was enough to make her wet. But as pleasant as it was to see Neal on his knees, after a short bit, Sara wanted to move on. “All right, that's enough.” She ran her finger through Neal's hair as he pulled away. “Now, I want you to get on the bed.” 

While Neal was positioning himself, Sara grabbed the lube from the bathroom. When she came back, she took a moment to admire the picture Neal made, his head bent down and his ass in the air. She rested her hand on his lower back. “Are you comfortable? Do you need any more pillows?”

“I'm fine,” Neal assured her, his voice muffled.

“Okay. Let me remind you that while I sometimes enjoy making you uncomfortable, now is not one of those times. If something doesn't feel right, we need to adjust.”

“Remember that I have done this before,” Neal told her.

“That was different,” Sara said. “That was a con. This is us.”

“You're right,” Neal agreed quietly. “This is different.”

Sara poured a generous portion of lube onto her hand, then rubbed her hands together to warm it up, making sure her fingers were coated liberally. “I'm going to stretch you first,” she informed him. She circled her finger around his entrance for a couple minutes before pushing gently inside.

Neal grunted softly. “I tried this out before you came over. While I was in the shower, I stuck my fingers up my ass.”

“How was it?” Sara asked.

“It improved immensely once I found my prostate. And it was even better when I imagined I was with you.”

“I'm definitely here now.” She slowly added another finger. Once Neal had time to adjust, she pushed in deeper and crooked her fingers.

Neal gasped and shuddered. “There's the prostate again.”

Sara gave a huff of laughter. “Yeah.”

They did nothing more than that for a while, Sara's fingers pushing and exploring. Finally, Sara asked Neal if he was ready to try the dildo.

Neal nodded. “I'm ready.”

Sara spread even more lube on the dildo. Then she reached into the harness pocket and switched on the vibrator, arching her back as the stimulation hit her. She placed her hands on Neal's hips. “Here I go.” She slowly moved the dildo in, pausing frequently. Once she was fully in, she waited a moment before thrusting gently. 

Neal groaned, and she stopped, but he shook his head. “Keep going.”

They developed a slow, comfortable rhythm. Neal made delicious little noises whenever Sara hit his prostate, and the vibrator buzzed against her, enough to make her ache, but not enough to make her come.

Eventually, Sara sensed that Neal had nearly had enough, and she was getting tired of being held just on the verge of climax. “I'm ready to pull out. Is that all right?”

“Sure.”

Sara pulled out of Neal just as carefully as she had entered him. Neal let out a rush of air. Sara pressed her still slick fingers to her clit and stroked herself until the pressure and vibration pushed her over the edge. After taking a moment to recover, she took over the harness and set it aside. She bent over Neal and kissed his shoulder. “Let me see your face.” Neal settled himself down and rolled over. He grinned up at her. Sara straddled him and took his cock in her hand. “We were having so much fun with my cock, I almost forgot about yours.”

Neal affected a dramatic pout. “Will you make it up to me?”

“Absolutely.” She rubbed her thumb over the head, before shifting her hips and lowering herself onto him. She hadn't minded being slow and gentle while fucking him, but it felt good to ride him hard, the way they both loved. When Neal came with a loud cry, Sara stayed on him for a spell, feeling his cock softening inside her. After a few final thrusts against his limp cock, Sara slid off and lay next to Neal. “I think it's your turn for first shower.”

“In a minute,” Neal said contentedly. “I'm comfortable here.” He shifted. “Though sticky.”

Sara laughed lightly. “We'll be sticky together. So,” she said more seriously, “how do you feel?”

Neal brushed a lock of damp hair out of her face. “You said something about larger sizes?” He quirked a grin.

Sara grinned back. “I'll bring my collection and let you have your pick.”

“And I believe there was talk about bending me over the table.”

Sara kept smiling and felt very lucky indeed.


End file.
